


You Learn New Things Every Day

by Eien_Ni



Series: Live With No Excuses (Love With No Regrets) [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Levi/Erwin Smith, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Exhibitionism Kink, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eien_Ni/pseuds/Eien_Ni
Summary: “What,” Levi hissed as he punctuated the words with a finger to Erwin’s chest, “the fuck was that? You heard them right outside, and they could have walked into the damn room and seen us. Do you know what would have happened then? We both would have been stripped of our positions, and humanity would be fucked. I cannot fucking believe that you would risk - Look at me, Erwin!” Levi snapped. He grabbed Erwin by the bolo tie and dragged him down to his level. “Humanity needs you to…”Levi stopped.





	You Learn New Things Every Day

Erwin shoved Levi into the room and kicked the door shut behind him, his hands too busy roving over the smaller man’s arms, chest, stomach, to properly close the door. Within a few seconds, they were kissing and struggling with unstrapping their gear without breaking apart.

The meeting they had just finished had been extremely long and tedious, with everyone voicing the same concerns and coming to the same conclusion - the Survey Corps was indeed necessary for the survival of humanity. Levi had been agitated the entire time, but no one else had been able to tell. Only Erwin knew that when Levi crossed his arms over his chest, that meant that he was irritated and to watch out lest you fall on his bad side. After the meeting had come to a close, Erwin had hurried the two of them away, stating that they had urgent letters that they needed to send to headquarters.

Erwin was dragged from his musings when Levi stiffened, and he pulled away just enough to focus. There. Footsteps and voices coming down the hallway, but there were several halls that split from the one his room was on, and he wasn’t going to stop if he didn’t have to. He lowered his mouth to Levi’s again, muffling his protest as he nipped and sucked on his bottom lip.

While Levi commanded most of his attention, that didn’t mean that Erwin couldn’t hear his name being mentioned. He recognized the voice as a Wallist leader who went on to say that the Survey Corps was a bunch of heretics that needed to be stopped.

Levi squirmed to get away when another voice suggested that they talk to Erwin immediately, since they were so close to the room he used as an office when he was in Sina, but Erwin merely wrapped his arms tighter around Levi, preventing his escape. He moved to mouth at Levi’s jaw, nuzzling at his neck before biting down gently on his earlobe.

He noted with a surge of amusement that Levi had to bite down hard on his lip to stop from making any noise, since they were so close to the door and any small noise could potentially be overheard, as evidenced by the Wallists’ conversation.

They were saved, in the end, by one Wallist realizing that the conversation would have to wait because it was nearly time for one of their meetings. Their hurried footsteps faded down the hall until they disappeared entirely. That whole time, Levi hadn’t reacted in any way, but now he gathered his strength and shoved Erwin away.

“What,” Levi hissed as he punctuated the words with a finger to Erwin’s chest, “the fuck was that? You heard them right outside, and they could have walked into the damn room and seen us. Do you know what would have happened then? We both would have been stripped of our positions, and humanity would be fucked. I cannot fucking believe that you would risk - _Look at me, Erwin!_ ” Levi snapped. He grabbed Erwin by the bolo tie and dragged him down to his level. “Humanity needs you to…”

Levi stopped.

Erwin still wasn’t looking at him, instead keeping his gaze focused to Levi’s right. There was a faint blush on his cheeks, barely noticeable, but it was there. Letting go of the bolo tie, Levi stepped back as the pieces clicked into place.

“Wait a fucking minute. You got off on that, didn’t you.” It wasn’t a question, but a statement, because Levi already knew the answer.

Erwin’s head snapped up, and he spoke, body posture stiff and Commander voice, “I apologize, Levi. It appears that when I am with you, all of my reasoning seems to vanish.”

“You dirty old fucker,” Levi said, almost fondly, with a shake of his head, and there was a tiny hint of a smile. He stood on his tiptoes, swaying forward into Erwin’s personal space. “I didn’t know you were an exhibitionist.”

The taller man cleared his throat and glanced away, heat creeping down his cheeks to his neck. “I… It’s not something that most people would approve of.”

“Lucky for you,” Levi purred, and one hand trailed teasingly down Erwin’s chest to his half-hard cock as he grinned wickedly, baring sharp teeth, “I’m not most people.”

Erwin audibly swallowed, pupils blown wide with lust, and his mouth dropped open, hips bucking into Levi’s touch. “Perhaps, though, we should save this for when we’re safe at headquarters among friends.” He barely finished the last word before Levi roughly pressed their lips together, noses bumping and teeth clacking together, but it was familiar all the same, all desperate and heated, and God…

They both moaned when Erwin dragged Levi closer, one large hand cupping his neck and the other fisted around Levi’s hair, maneuvering his head just how Erwin wanted. Levi pushed his tongue into Erwin’s mouth, his own hands tangling in blonde strands, disheveling the usually perfect hair.

Erwin slid his hands down to Levi’s ass then lower to his thighs, signaling to Levi to wrap his legs around his waist, but Levi suddenly pulled away, wiping his lips with the back of his hand and straightening his clothes. Not that that helped much. He still looked thoroughly debauched and fucked, hair all a mess and lips red and swollen.

“What’s wrong? Did you hear someone?” Erwin asked urgently as he tried to hurriedly arrange his clothing and hair to look less like he had just been heatedly making out with someone like a teenager.

Levi gave him a quizzical look. “No. I just figured you were probably right.”

“Right about what?” Erwin said faintly. His arousal hadn’t faded in the slightest, and neither had Levi’s, if the bulge in his uniform pants was to be believed.

Levi gave an amused snort. “You really are getting old if you can’t remember what you said not even three minutes ago.” He reached out and straightened Erwin’s bolo tie, his shirt, then looked at him critically, ignoring his blank stare. “Fix your hair. It’s a fucking mess.”

_“Perhaps, though, we should save this for when we’re safe at headquarters among friends.”_

The words finally came back to Erwin, and he groaned. “Levi, I wasn’t being serious.”

“Oh, you weren’t?” Levi clicked his tongue, grey eyes smoldering, and Erwin had the fleeting thought that Levi could possibly make him burst into flames, and he wouldn’t even care. “Still, better to be safe than sorry.” He turned to the door, opening it a crack before tossing back over his shoulder, “Just fuck your hand and think about what you’re going to do to me when we get back to headquarters. That’s what I’m going to do.”

Erwin caught the briefest glimpse of a predatory look on Levi’s face before he slipped from the room, shutting the door firmly behind him. He stumbled backwards and sagged against the desk with a low groan.

Levi, he knew, was going to be the death of him.


End file.
